


Titanic

by apagedmelody



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo, Titanic (1997)
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Historical Fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-13 11:59:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apagedmelody/pseuds/apagedmelody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Titanic Enjonine style.<br/>This is the story of Richard Enjolras and Éponine Dawson and how they meet inside the ship of dreams.<br/>Based on the Titanic movie (1997)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: The Big Ship

_**Enjolras** _

Southanmpton, England, April 10, 1912.

The pier was full, our car could barely make it's way through all the people. Next to me was Bethany, my fiance. She was looking at the Titanic, at it's structure and at the waving people that are on deck already. 

I meet Bethany when I was on my teens, I am not gonna lie, she was very pretty. She had dark curls that went all the way to her waist, her skin was porcelain like and she had the most beautiful brown eyes. But still I did not love her, I cared for her, but love no. It was an arranged marriage, both our families were one of the richest of America and our parents seemed to think that money was a strong enough bond to make us stay together for the rest of our lives. We both knew the idea was idiotic but we still had agreed to the marriage, which made us into bigger idiots that them. 

Our car stopped and it was time for us to get out. Honestly I didn't want to, because once we were inside that ship there was no going back. It was the real deal, when we arrived at the States it was weeks until our wedding.

"I don't see what all the fuss is about. It doesn't look any bigger than the Mauretania" I said getting out first to help Beth out. 

"You can be blase about some things, Richard, but not about Titanic. It's over a hundred feet longer than Mauretania, and far more luxurious" said someone behind me, I turned to found Javert Hockley, Beth's father. 

That man had an evil stare, his eyes were black almost coal which made me think he was up to no good most of the time. I had never seen him smile, not even on Bethany's direction, not once. He was tall but not taller than me and had this beard that made him look smarter than all of us. Just by standing near you could feel a power air about him. 

"Hard to impress aren't you" said Beth taking my hand and guiding me toward our entrance. "So this is the ship they say is unsinkable. They say God himself would not be able to put it on the bottom of the ocean". 

I look around me and all I are longing faces staring at that ship. Hundreds of people wanted to be on my place: be from a wealthy family, marry a beautiful girl and go to the States on the Titanic. Some may have called me a ungrateful bastard but the truth was I did not want any of those things.

It was the ship of dreams... to everyone else. To me it was a slave ship, taking me back to America in chains.

Our traveling group was quite large, there was: my mother, both of Beth's parents, some friends from Beth's father, maids, my mother's maids and Molly Huchloup. I really liked Ms. Huchloup, she was a large lady with an even bigger heart. My mother did not like her, she often said Molly was a shame for "us people", by that she meant people with a good economic income. 

"Come, Enjolras!" said Beth, who pulled my arm while she walked on the platform that would take us to the first class entrance. I smiled at her and walked with her through the ship door.

Outwardly I was everything a well brought up gentlemen should be. Inside, I was screaming.

 

***

_**Éponine** _

"Hurry, boy! Are you game or not?" asked one of the Swedish men we were playing against. Misuchetta and I were trying to win some money since we were nearly broke, and 'Chetta was amazing at poker so we decided to take the risk and dress ourselves as men. I was wearing some old trousers and a white shirt that was too big for my skinny frame, all my hair was under my brown cap; Misuchetta had the luck of finding actual men clothes on our apartment, me on the other part had to steal my father clothes, well except for the cap. 

I looked across the table at 'Chetta. She looked confident on the outside but I could tell by her posture that her cards weren't good and we had bet all our money. Good thing I had an excellent hand. 

"You stupid fishhead. I can't believe you bet our tickets" said the other Swedish man.

"I'm game. Hit me" I say while I changed the positions of my cards. 'Chetta passed me a card and looked into my eyes, praying it was one of my lucky day. I took the card and slipped it into my hand. A good card, I looked back at 'Chetta to make her understand.

'Chetta and one of the Swedish retire and when the other Swedish slaps his game on the table I can see he is sure he has won, his eyes shine for a second, that is before I slap my own full house on the table. 

"We're going to America!? Full House!!!" said 'Chetta loosing all her man facade and standing to hug me. While we were hugging I looked across the room and saw the clock. 

"No, mate. Titanic go to America. In five minutes" said the bar owner, some old man drinking beer.

"Shit!" I shouted while I tried to get all our won money into my pockets, 'Chetta was also trying her fastest to get everything but in the end we left some bills and started to run. 

My lungs felt like they were burning, I was used to running since I had to steal people. I heard my old boots slap against the pavement as we ran, I took of my cap and shook hair to make people see I was a lady, that made people to stay out of our way. The bags hung from our arms, I was sure I had slapped more than one person with them but I couldn't care less at the moment. 

I was going to America. I was really going to the country of new opportunities, maybe there I could find a man and who knew if the time was right I might even fall in love. 

"Wait!! We're passengers!" I said to the ship officer who was about to close the doors. I gave him our tickets and looked closely our faces, he asked something about a health inspection which 'Chetta and I said, lying, had passed. We never actually got the inspection, I'm sure that if we did the officers would have left us, I hadn't had a bath since days.

Once inside the ship I looked around me, the Titanic was breath taking. The floors were made out of marble, to my right I could see the most incredible staircase I had ever seen. 

That trip would mean a new life for me. New adventures, and experiences; a new found love.


	2. We're Two Lost Souls

_**Enjolras** _

 

Economics. Why did everything had to do with money? All his family ever talked about was their income, how much they won per year. Disgusting. Even more when they bragged about it. No one had a mind of their own, everyone followed the man with the highest income; if someone ever did have a bad thought about that person they would keep quiet. 

"We'll both have the lamb. Rare, with a little mint sauce" he heard Javert say to their waiter, motioning a hand to his wife for the man to understand what we meant by we. 

"So, you gonna cut the meat for her too?" I said under my breath. Apparently my comment was not as quiet as I thought because I felt a small quick under the table, looking up I saw Beth's eyes on me. What could I say? Sorry? No one seemed to hear, only her. And besides I was not sorry, Javert Hockley was a man with an ego as big as the Titanic itself, a little bigger actually. I smiled at my fiancee but she did not smile back. 

"Excuse me" said Beth taking her napkin and placing it on the table. I see as she makes her way out the doors that lead to the terrace, not waiting for the man on the table to say she may be excused. 

"Well, I may have to start minding what she reads from now on." said Javert trying to lighten the mood. "I do apologize".

"Excuse me" I say getting up, a minute longer in the room with that man and I may open my mouth and say all I think of him. "Ladies" I say giving a small bow and start to make my way to the same door Beth got out. 

Two man dressed with suits open the doors for me. Typical, it's first class after all.

The salty air greets me. It's nearly sunset and the sky is a blend between orange and yellow. I spot Beth leaning against a rail that looks both into the sea on one side and the boat's deck on the other. 

She turns her head and her brown eyes meet mine, Beth smiles at me. What? Wasn't she mad?

"You did not wait to be excused" I say giving her a small kiss on her head. She smells like strawberry's, soap and an expensive perfume; unrealistically good. She just shrugs at my comment. Since we've been engaged I have seen how she wad a small change on her attitude; she no longer is the easy going girl I knew. I like her like this better, her actually -sort of- speaking her mind, what she really thinks about actions. 

Beth suddenly starts to laugh and covers her red painted mouth with her white gloved hands. "I can not believe you said that. Could you imagine my father's face if he had heard you?"

"I'm sure he would have asked for me to talk to him in private. Well, after he had me on some death stare". We both laugh at the thought while looking at the ocean. 

"Do you think this is a good idea?" she asked once we were quiet. I do not need to ask her what she means, of course the question is about the wedding. Do I think it is a good idea? No, we both know it's not a good idea. Do we have a choice? No, we do not. 

"Never mind" she says before I can say anything and tell us both a lie. 

 

***

 

_**Éponine** _

 

"Oh 'Ponine! I can see the Statue of Liberty already!" said 'Chetta leaning against the decks edge. 

"Stop fooling around 'Chetta!" I say taking her by the arm, she frowns and I smile. "Don't you see? The first class is looking down at us" I say still smiling.

"Shut up, I thought you were serious" says 'Chetta and starts dancing around the deck. I look up at the first classes and they indeed are watching Misuchetta being silly, some even have dreamy eyes. What can I say, Micuchetta is very beautiful. She has long brown hair, fair skin and deep blue eyes. She looked angelic but she could punch a man to the ground if she wanted to. 

Me on the other side, man rarely look at me. My skin is not fair, its tanned from the work on the streets and small freckles cover my cheeks. My hair is brown but does not shine with the sunlight. My eyes are big and a deep set of brown. My lips are thin and pink. My face is angular like my body for I am very thin, not a body gentlemen like or want. I have had man in my life, lovers, but none had lasted much. Misuchetta often tell me not to look down on my appearance, that man do look at me when I am not aware about it; she once told me she caught a good looking man looking my way. "I wish he had looked at me, but he was blinded by you Nina. He watched you until you turned a corner" she told me. 

I looked up and saw all eyes were on her, none on me. I was not jealous of 'Chetta or her looks because I knew that those men were only doing that, looking. They might be first classes but none would have the guts to talk to a third class woman, for more than a one night thing anyway. 

I searched the deck again and saw a couple, married I guessed. No, I decided once I saw the kiss the girl got was upon her head. Engaged, I decided because the man wrapped his arms around her shoulders from behind pressing her back against his chest. They were laughing at something she had said and I couldn't help but smile; all my life I had wanted a relationship like that one, one where I could feel safe with someone's arms around me. I looked back at 'Chetta, she was jumping and turning making the men smile at her silliness. 

Wind blew and it made my hair to fall on my face, blinding me. The thin ends tickled my collarbones and cheeks, the air smelled of salt and warmth. Between my hair I could barely see some orange colored light. I tried to clear my hair out of my eyes and looked back at the deck searching for the couple but they were no longer there. I felt something crash against my back and turned to see an agitated 'Chetta, before I could react she took her hands in mine and started to make us turn in circles. We both laughed, it had been a very long time since I had had such a good time. Once we stopped we were both dizzy and sat on one of the benches. I looked back again at the deck and saw many of the men had already either gone inside or engaged themselves on a chat, back on the side I saw a man looking directly at me. I took a small gasp when I saw it was the guy from the couple I saw earlier. He was blonde, his hair shinning with the setting sun; he was dressed on black slacks and a white buttoned up shirt with a navy bow tie. This far I could not tell much of his features but he was handsome. I saw a small smile form at his lips seeing I was staring at him, I quickly looked away and felt heat on cheeks. 

I got up from the bench and went inside tacking 'Chetta with me to go get something to drink. That was our first night on the Titanic. 

 

***

 

_**Enjolras** _

 

"You're staring mate".

I turned around to see a guy around my age, he was dressed for dinner already and had a glass of water on his hand. "Dr. Julien Ortine, everyone calls me Joly" he said extending his hand. 

"Richard Enjolras" I said shaking his hand. 

"Impressive Mr. Enjolras" said Joly recognizing my last name. 

"Just Enjolras, the mister is my father" I said, he just nodded.

"Lovely ladies were they not?"

"What?" I replied. 

"The girls who were just dancing. Did you see the beauty of the first one" he said with a small smile on his lips. 

"Oh. I did not notice" I said lying. I had noticed the ladies, the first with an obvious beauty, like Bethany's, the second on the other hand was different. One had to look twice to understand the reason why one was drawn to her. I was up too high to notice all her details but I could tell right then that she was beautiful on her own way. What got my attention was not their beauty, but how they had been enjoying themselves. My mother said poor people were rarely happy, that they were trouble. But those girls seemed happier than me and they were from third class. I knew all those were lies from my mother but those girls seemed happier right then and there than I had ever been on my life. 

I saw my whole life as if I'd already lived it... an endless parade of parties and cotillions, yachts and polo matches... always the same narrow people, the same mindless chatter. I felt like I was standing at a great precipice, with no one to pull me back, no one who cared... or even noticed.


End file.
